Blairdyssey
by Yukaianne
Summary: A novelization of junior Bug-type trainer Blair's journey through Unova to ultimately become the Unova League Champion! Blah, blah, typical novelization-type story. Starting in November, Blair, Cheren, Bel, and N have adventures and experiences that they will never forget. Blair's life is turned upside-down in the best ways possible over the next two years! Explanations inside!
1. Beginning of a Journey

**AN: Hello again! Here's the first chapter of my second story! The title may end up changing, so be sure to put this story in your Alerts if you like it! Please enjoy the story!**

**This is just the first chapter, too. I have another 43 chapters already planned out for this story, so it's definitely not going to be short-lived! Please review with any suggestions or criticisms!**

**UPDATE (6.24.2012): Well, I changed the title. I promised explanations, too, in the updated summary. So, first: an explanation of the title. I was going through my old books from 9th grade, and I came across the Odyssey. For those of you who aren't familiar with it, it is a Homeric epic about the hero, Odysseus's journey back to Ithaca. It literally means "Odysseus's Journey". So I changed it... to Blairdyssey.**

**Second: an explanation of the summary. Wow, that was descriptive. The story is set starting from the November after Blair, Cheren, and Bel turn 16. Since they are 16, they are becoming Trainers and going on their journey. Blah, blah. N, who I'm saying is 18, has found interest in Blair for some reason. Shounen-ai drama ensues. Um... I think that should suffice.**

**Also, YES, Blair is DEFINITELY going to specialize in the Bug-type. This is actually exactly how I played through Black... and I've been taking really detailed notes on my gameplay, so it's accurate down to the moves used in battle, the levels of the Pokemon, and some of the dialogue (such as battle dialogues and very important bits). I threw in extra items every now and then, but they're only there to make it a little more interesting. I suppose an explanation of the Bug-type is needed, now. Well, when I play through any of the Pokemon games (except the first run-through), I pick a type to specialize in and pick the starter with the disadvantage to that type. For example, if I picked the Dark-type, I'd pick any starter, but if I picked the Electric-type, I'd pick the Water-type starter. I have a rule that I have to nickname all the Pokemon I catch, and I have to catch enough of that type of Pokemon to fill my entire party. Blair is following my game rules.**

**Oh yeah, and the story is being extended to 50 chapters. That's it for now. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon in any way. If I did, the player characters in Black and White would not have been called Hilbert and Hilda.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beginning of a Journey**

As I looked at the package that my mom was carrying, I got the feeling that my life was going to change forever. I wondered what was in the box. Whatever it was, the box had a little note attached to it, and its contents rattled around a bit. My mom set the box down on my desk in my bed room and turned to leave, before saying, "Hilbert, you can't open it yet. You have to wait until Cheren and Bel get here." This just piqued my curiosity. The urge to open the package then and there was almost overwhelming, but then I heard my mom's voice from downstairs. "Oh! Hello there Cheren! Hilbert's in his room, as well as the package."

"Thanks!" I heard Cheren's steps coming up the stairs. He couldn't have picked a better time, since I was itching to open the package. "Black! I heard from Professor Juniper. We can have a Pokémon?" Holy crap. So that's what's in the box. "What's keeping Bel?"

I should explain one thing before I continue: my given name is Hilbert, but everybody calls me something different. Except my mom, of course. Cheren calls me Black and Bel calls me Touya, but I'd honestly prefer it if they just called me by my last name, Blair. Of course, I can't really do anything about it because I made a vow. A vow to become the Unova Pokémon League Champion before I answered anything but a yes or no question.

"…" Jeez. You'd think my best friend would remember that I chose to be mute.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about your vow to become League Champion before speaking again."

"SORRY I'M LATE!" I heard the voice of Bel as she came running up the stairs. "Am I a little late again? So-oooo-orry!"

I wanted to say that it was fine, but Cheren spoke for me. Rather harshly, actually. "I've known for ten years that you have no sense of time, but…" he paused for dramatic effect. I wondered at times like these why he didn't want to be an actor. "Seriously. Today's the day we can get a Pokémon from Professor Juniper!"

Bel sighed. "I know. I'm sorry I kept you waiting, Touya, Cheren. So, where are they? They were delivered here, right, Touya?" I nodded. "So I think Touya should get the first pick."

"I think that's a great idea. The Pokémon are waiting inside of that box," Cheren pointed toward the mystery package. "Alright, Black, you go first and pick your first Pokémon. It's not every day you qualify to be a trainer!" I nodded to him in acknowledgement and fixed my gaze on the box, which, just a few seconds ago, seemed like any other birthday present. Now, I knew that upon opening this box, I would be changing my life forever, and getting one giant leap closer to my dream.

Cautiously, I lifted the lid. "Would you get a move on and open the gift box already? I'm sure that the Pokémon are just as excited to meet us!" Cheren said impatiently, tapping his foot. Bel giggled. I lifted the lid the rest of the way and peered inside the box. I'd already done my research and knew that I could choose between Oshawott, the water type, Snivy, the grass type, and Tepig, the fire type. This choice would affect my dream. This choice was going to be the biggest choice of my life. I took up the Pokéballs in both hands, closing my eyes, thinking about which one to take. Yeah, Oshawott's cute, but its evolution, Samurott, had subpar Speed and Defense stats. This Tepig seemed to have a fiery temper, perhaps a Hasty nature, so it would have an increased Speed stat and a secondary type as an Emboar, which would have pretty dismal Speed anyway. However, Snivy would evolve into Serperior, with great Defense, Special Defense, and Speed stats. After thinking long and hard, I chose Snivy. I let the little grass snake out of the Pokéball, deciding that I would let her walk around with me.

"Tarja~" The little snake yawned.

"Alright then, I'll take this Oshawott, and Cheren can have Tepig!" Bel announced, overjoyed. She handed Cheren the Pokéball containing the fire type, taking the little otter for herself. "Hey, Touya! Let's have a battle! These guys are little, there's no way they could do much damage!"

After beating both Bel and Cheren, my room was pretty much destroyed. My Wii wasn't ruined, though. Nintendo makes their systems durable, I guess. Almost afraid of what my mom would say, Bel, Cheren and I crept down the stairs. Just as I had feared, my mother was waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs. Bel dashed forward, apologizing far too quickly, "Mrs. Blair, we're sorry for destroying Touya's room!"

Luckily, my mom wasn't mad. "It's okay. Those Pokémon of yours sure are lively! I could hear their cries all the way down here," she chimed, looking down at my Snivy. "I'll take care of cleaning up Hilbert's room, don't you worry!"

"We really should get going to thank Professor Juniper, you know," Cheren said, starting for the door. "Thanks for having us over, Mrs. Blair."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Blair!" Bel ran out the door, throwing her words over her shoulder. "I'm going to go home before seeing Professor Juniper, okay?"

After my friends had left, my mom handed me a little box. "There's your Xtransciever, Hilbert. Also, be sure to come home sometimes, okay? Be sure to have fun on your journey!" Mom guided me out the door. I'm not sure if it was weird or not, but she seemed almost too happy to be getting me out of the house. Oh well, I guess.

At the end of the driveway, I saw Bel hesitating before turning right to get to her house. I figured I would stop by her place so we could walk to the Professor's place together. We probably wouldn't be going many places together too often from now on.

When I walked in the front door (we always keep our doors unlocked here in Nuvema Town, especially since there's really only me, Cheren, Bel, Professor Juniper and our families in town) I was astounded.

"NO, NO, A THOUSAND TIMES, NO!" Bel's dad was yelling. He seemed to be angry with her, but I had no clue why. Bel never does anything wrong.

"But Dad, I have a Pokémon and everything! See," Bel protested, showing him her Oshawott's Pokéball. "I'm finally old enough to be a trainer! Even Professor Juniper thinks so!"

"I never agreed to this," Bel's dad argued.

"Honey, let her go. She'll find her way back home if journeying's not for her," a voice from the kitchen interjected. I saw Bel's mom poke her head in the room. She saw me, too, standing there in the entry way, stunned. "Hi, Hilbert!"

I nodded in her direction to acknowledge I had heard her. Bel's father fell silent, and Bel made her way past me and out the door. I waved goodbye to her parents and followed her, my Snivy following closely behind. "Tarja~" she cooed again.

Bel must have run to the Professor's lab, since she was there long before me. "Touya," she said in a low voice. "That'll be our little secret, okay?"

"Yeah," I replied with a nod. We met up with Cheren at the door to the lab. Of course, he looked impatient.

"Let's go! We need to thank Professor Juniper by showing her which Pokémon we picked!" He urged. Walking in the door single-file, Cheren, Bel and I entered the lab, seeing the Professor working on whatever machines were on her desk.

"Ah! Hello, you three. I see you picked out your Pokémon… That's odd…" The Professor paused, with a puzzled look on her face. "These Pokémon seem to trust you already! Have you already battled with them?"

"Yes, as soon as we picked them!" Cheren said.

"Do you want to nickname your Pokémon? I'll give you a special pen to write the name on their Pokéball." Professor Juniper fished in her pocket, pulling out a set of three pens. I reached out and grabbed one. Cheren and Bel did, too, but surprisingly, Cheren pocketed his and Bel put hers away in her bag.

Thinking for a second, I wrote on Snivy's Pokéball in neat letters: "Tarja".

"So you're fine with your Snivy being called 'Tarja'?" Professor Juniper asked me. I nodded quickly. "That's an interesting name. It suits you." She grabbed some cards off of her desk, handing one to each of us. "Also, here are your Trainer Cards. I'd like you to write your names neatly on the front, next to your picture. That's the name that other trainers will use to address you. You should also sign the back. Not that that's needed, but it's good to have your signature on your card, just in case."

Cheren, Bel and I wrote our names on our cards. I surprised them again by writing, instead of Hilbert, "Blair".

"You're going by 'Blair', Hilbert?" Professor Juniper asked, raising an eyebrow. "Normally trainers go by their first name or a nickname." Again, I simply nodded to confirm my choice. "Alright, but just one more question: Would you three do me a huge favor?"

"What would that be, Professor?" Bel asked.

"I want you three to complete an encyclopedia called a Pokédex for me. To do that, you'll need to meet and catch all of the Pokémon in the Unova region. Are you three up to it?"

Looking at Cheren, then back at Bel, I nodded. I could use a challenge. The others followed suit and Tarja snaked her way up onto my shoulder, calling out, "Tarja!"

After a little laugh, Professor Juniper continued, "Alright! The three of you should meet me on Route 1 so I can teach you how to catch a Pokémon!" She handed us the each one of the three devices that were on desk, patted Tarja on the head, and walked out of the building, going out toward Route 1. I wonder what Pokémon she has?

I almost couldn't believe it. Within an hour, I went from a normal teenager to a Pokémon trainer AND a Pokédex owner. This was going to be the journey of a lifetime! I couldn't wait to get started.

* * *

**Aaaand that's Chapter 1! I've already finished Chapter 2: Every Journey Begins With a Single Step, and I'm working on Chapter 3: Tour of the Town (which is almost done), also, I randomly wrote Chapter 34 (name to be revealed later)... so I'll definitely continue this story! Please leave me suggestions and criticisms in a PM or review! (Sorry if this chapter was a little lame... if you clicked it for romancey stuff, that'll come later I promise! In fact, that's why I wrote Chapter 34 so early... but it all starts way earlier than that, I swear!)**


	2. Every Journey Begins with a Single Step!

**AN: I said I had written it, and I don't lie! Here's Chapter 2! Again, please leave reviews with suggestions and criticisms! Thank you for reading my story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon in any way. If I did, Eevee would have more evolutions already.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Every Journey Begins with a Single Step!**

Following everybody out of the lab, I was surprised to be stopped by none other than my mother. She had some things in her hands.

"Hello, there Hilbert! I forgot to give you guys Town Maps!" Mom handed each of us a folded up map before continuing, "Now you'll always know where you are and how to get where you're going."

"Thank you, Mrs. Blair," Cheren said courteously. "These will definitely come in handy. We're heading out to Route 1 now."

"Thank you!" Bel chimed.

"It was nothing," Mom said, shaking her head. "And Hilbert," she looked at me, and Tarja on my shoulder. "Good luck out there." She gave Tarja a little pet and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek (much to my embarrassment). I heard Cheren and Bel sniggering behind me.

"Tarja~" Tarja responded happily, waving at my mom.

"Let's go! We shouldn't keep the Professor waiting much longer!" Bel said, jumping up and down. She and Cheren dashed off toward Route 1. I gave my mom a hug before leaving, and waved goodbye as I, too, left town.

It didn't take too long to reach the Route, but Cheren and Bel were at the edge of town, perfectly in line with each other and the sign on the side of the road that had "Route 1" painted on it.

Bel called out to me, "Touya! The three of us should take our first step on Route 1 together!"

"Really, Bel? This really isn't necessary," Cheren said. "We've all walked on Route 1 before."

"Of course it's necessary! We're all trainers now!" Bel grabbed my hand and dragged me to the middle of the road, putting me in line with the road sign, too. She didn't let go of my hand, but I was slightly surprised when Cheren grabbed my other one. I looked over at him in surprise, but he was facing the other way. Bel's voice cut through my confusion, "One! Two! Three!" And with that, the three of us took our first step onto the Route as trainers. We had finally started our journey!

Bel couldn't hold in her excitement anymore. "Yay! I'm finally going on a journey!" She exclaimed, bouncing up and down, clapping her hands.

"Come on, you two. We should find the Professor now. She's been waiting long enough." Cheren interjected. If a stranger were to see him right now, they would think that Cheren wasn't excited at all, but my trained eye told me that my best friend was just as excited as Bel. He just wasn't one to show his happiness outwardly. I had always admired that about him. I, on the other hand, was grinning quite like an idiot, smiling from ear to ear. Cheren looked back at me expectantly, as if I would say something, and I saw a ghost of a grin on his face. Before I could be sure of what I thought I saw, Cheren had grabbed my wrist and started pulling me down the Route. Bel bounced after us.

It was a crisp autumn afternoon, chilly, but not quite cold. The trees that lined the road were cloaked in shades of orange and red, but there were patches of green that could still be seen here and there. A slight breeze was blowing, rustling the leaves and the grass in the upcoming field. We'd always been warned not to go into that grass as kids, since a wild Pokémon can pop out and attack you at any time. One time, Bel, Cheren and I ventured into that same field, just to see what would happen. Before we had been more than two steps into the grass, a wild Lillipup had popped out and startled us. We ran, screaming, back out of the grassy field, that time. But now we had Pokémon, and Professor Juniper was going to show us how to catch anything that pops out to us. I was definitely going to catch a Lillipup for myself!

We saw Professor Juniper standing at the edge of the field and made our way over to her. She smiled at the three of us: Bel bouncing after me, who was being pulled along by Cheren (rather unnecessarily, if I might add). Of course, we couldn't forget about Tarja, who was still perched on my shoulder, exclaiming her name to the world as if she owned the place. We must have been extremely amusing to see.

"Are you three ready to learn how to catch Pokémon, now?" Professor Juniper asked us.

While Cheren and Bel nodded, Cheren letting go of my hand, Tarja hopped off of my shoulder and landed in my arms, chiming, "Tarja!" in response to the Professor. This journey was going to be quite interesting, especially if Tarja was going to continue being this lively.

"First! You need to weaken a wild Pokémon before throwing the Pokéball. Put it to sleep if possible, or paralyze it. Try to avoid burning or poisoning it, if you're going to trying to catch it. Second! Throw the Pokéball. Easy, huh?" Professor Juniper explained to us. "Watch, I'll demonstrate." With that, she walked into the field. Before long, a wild Patrat jumped out of hiding. Without even blinking, Professor Juniper sent out a little gray Minccino.

"Minccino, use Pound." The little fluffy animal slammed into the Patrat, seriously damaging it. The Patrat responded with the same kind of leer I'd seen Tarja use on Bel's Oshawott and Cheren's Tepig. Minccino shuddered. "Now," Professor Juniper said, "I throw a Pokéball." She tossed one at the Patrat. When it hit, it opened up and turned the Patrat into some sort of energy, closing the energy inside of the device. It landed on the ground, rocked back and forth a few times, then stopped.

Professor Juniper picked up the Pokéball and clipped it onto her belt, returning her Minccino to its own ball as well. "See," she said with a smile, "It's easy. I'll give you each some Pokéballs of your own so you can catch some of your own Pokémon on this Route. Remember to get data on every Pokémon you see, so you can complete that Pokédex!" She handed Cheren, Bel and I each five Pokéballs and continued, "I'll be going ahead to Accumula Town. It's just at the end of Route 1, so you'll be able to get there before too long. I'll see you all soon!" With that, the Professor turned around, sprayed something around her, and walked calmly through the grassy fields that broke up the road without running into any more Pokémon.

"Well," Cheren said, "we should get going to Accumula Town. We shouldn't keep the Professor waiting for too long."

"Hey! I got an idea!" Bel said excitedly. "How about we play a little game?"

"Bel," Cheren protested, "Now isn't the time for games. We have to go meet the Professor!"

"Listen to me!" Bel argued. "How about we see who can catch the most Pokémon before we get to Accumula Town? That way-"

"We can fill up pages of the Pokédex while forming our teams!" Cheren interrupted. "That sounds good, Bianca. Black," he said, turning to face me. "See you at the end of the route." Then he turned around, walking through the grass. Bel followed suit. With another proclamation from Tarja, she jumped out of my grasp, wanting me to start walking, too. Not that that was much of an issue. I wanted to catch a Lillipup, already. Preparing myself, I took my first step into the tall grass.

Before I knew it, I was already out of the grassy patch. That was odd. I hadn't run across any wild Pokémon, much less any Lillipups. Turning around, I walked through it again. Not four steps later, a wild Pokémon jumped out at me. It was a Patrat. Tarja quickly fainted it, without me having to utter a word. I was growing fonder of the little snake with every action it took. We continued in this manner, walking through the grass, gaining experience from every Patrat. Tarja even surprised me by using Vine Whip on one of them, and then using Wrap on another one. She was growing stronger a bit fast. I hoped she didn't knock out the first Lillipup we ran across. Taking a breather on the side of the road, out of the grass, I really hoped we found a Lillipup soon. Tarja looked like she was getting tired. We continued down Route 1, not really sure how long the route was.

Coming across another grassy patch, I found I was feeling rather lucky. I walked into the field, and, before I knew it, a little dog-like Pokémon ran into my leg. I'd found my first Lillipup! It barked a little bit in surprise as Tarja used Wrap, not inflicting too much damage to the Lillipup. It was as though she had read my mind. The little Lillipup was weakened by wrap, so I tossed a Pokéball in its direction. The Pokéball fell on the ground, shook once, but popped open again. I didn't know that could happen! Trying again, this time the Pokéball shook three times and stopped. I reached down to pick it up, pulling out my pen that Professor Juniper had given me, and, thinking of a name, I remembered the mask-shape that the Lillipup's fur made around its eyes. It looked kind of like a little bandit, but not wanting to call her an outlaw, I took off the 'W', leaving "Outla" on the Pokéball.

Well, I'd done what I wanted to on Route 1, so I felt there was really no need to hang around. Tarja and I exited the grassy patch and stuck to the road for the rest of the route. Professor Juniper was right; Route 1 was pretty short, so I had reached the end of it before too long. I found that Cheren and Bel were waiting for me before entering Accumula Town.

Upon seeing me, Bel waved, yelling, "Touya! How many Pokémon have you got with you?" Her eyes fell to my belt. "So you have two Pokémon, same as me and Cheren!"

Cheren, being the killjoy that he usually is, interrupted Bel, "Come on, the Professor's still waiting." And with that, Cheren strode past Bel and I, entering Accumula Town. He was going to be tough to keep up with during this journey, I'll give him that.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN... not really, but that's all you get for now. I have to write the rest of the next few chapters still! Chapter 3: Tour of the Town is almost done, and Chapter 4: School? To Become a Trainer? is well on it's way (in my head, at least). Thank you for reading! Please review or send me a PM with suggestions, comments, and criticisms!**


	3. Tour of the Town

**A/N: Weeeeeell... here's Chapter 3, finally! I re-wrote this about four times, and remade the outline for the rest of the story twice as many, so I hope it's good. If you have any comments of suggestions, leave them in a review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon in any way. If I did, I would know the rival's name from Black and White 2. (Although I DO like the Hihihiroshi joke that Smash has going...)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tour of the Town**

Accumula Town really wasn't that much different from Nuvema Town. It was just a little bigger and had a Pokémon Center. There were also small apartment complexes, but otherwise, there was nothing too special about the place. Bel and I made our way up to a large building with an orange roof.

"This must be the Pokémon center," Bel said, pointing at the doors. "Professor Juniper should be nearby." Looking around, we found the Professor, no more than twenty feet away. She walked over to us.

"Ah, Hilbert, Bel! There you are! Traveling with your Pokémon is truly one of the joys of being a Trainer! Please follow me. I'd like to show you the most important place for a Trainer to know!" Beckoning for us to follow her, she walked through the doors of the Pokémon Center. Bel and I followed as Professor Juniper continued her speech. "This is a Pokémon Center! Don't you feel better as soon as you step through the door? OK, let's start your tour!" She guided us to a counter where a woman with pink hair stood, smiling. "A Pokémon Center is a truly incredible place! Do you know why? Because your Pokémon can be healed! And, what's more, it's absolutely free! A Pokémon Center is a Trainer's best friend! Here, Hilbert, give it a try."

I wasn't really sure what to do. I looked to Bel; she simply nodded. Would I have to speak? Or could I get my team healed by just giving them to the lady at the counter? I figured I'd try the latter. Luckily for me, she took them off my hands after only asking me if I wanted my Pokémon returned to full health. After five chimes from a machine behind the counter, the nurse gave me Tarja and Outla back, practically singing, "We look forward to seeing you again!"

Professor Juniper started speaking again as soon as the nurse finished with my team. "OK. Now that your Pokémon have rested, I'll show you how to use the PC at a Pokémon Center." She motioned to a computer next to the counter. "This is the PC. It's free for any Trainer to use. You can store Pokémon in your PC Boxes or select Pokémon stored in your PC Boxes to take along with you. In addition, if you catch a new Pokémon while you have six Pokémon traveling with you, the Pokémon you just caught is sent automatically to the PC network! Surprising, isn't it? Amazing, even. Here's something else that's cool. If you select my PC, I'll evaluate the progress you've made on your Pokédex!"

Bianca interrupted, "Professor? On the screen it says 'Someone's PC'. Who's that?"

"Very good, Bianca. That's a great observation! Good question, and I'd like to say more, but for now, just ignore that and go ahead and use the PC. 'Someone' is the person who made the Pokémon Storage System. Someone I'm sure you'll meet someday! OK, let's move on!" The Professor turned back toward the entrance of the building, but stopped at another counter that lined the side of the building. "Now, this is the PokéMart. This is the place to buy useful items and sell the ones you don't need anymore! That gentleman over there will help you with a smile! So, let's wrap this up. I've given you the basics of being a Trainer! I'm going to head back to Nuvema Town. One final thing. When you get to Striaton City, go and meet an inventor named Fennel. She's a friend of mine from long ago, and I'm sure she'll help you on your way! Best of luck! I hope that your journeys prove to be the adventure of a lifetime!" With a wave, the Professor turned and exited the Pokémon Center, leaving Bel and I standing at the counter.

"Hey, Touya! I'm going to stock up on some more Pokéballs before I leave again! I'll see you later!" Bel chirped, examining the goods for sale. I nodded, knowing she probably didn't see anyway, and left the Center.

Upon leaving, I noticed that the once-quiet town was now buzzing with energy. A short distance away, I heard a man say, "I heard there's something going on in the plaza," before he left to check it out himself. Curiosity got the best of me and I went over, spying Cheren among the crowd. I pushed my way toward him.

Cheren acknowledged my presence with a simple, "Hey, Black," and turned back to the action. There was some old man with green hair standing on the raised portion of the plaza, surrounded by some people in identical uniforms. There were flags on either side of the platform, adorned with a blue and silver emblem.

The man started pacing back and forth as he said, "My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However… Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?

"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?" At this point in his strange speech, there were uproars from the crowd. Many people were very confused, no doubt, just as I was. This guy was talking nonsense!

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." Without hesitation, the people that were standing on the platform with him picked up the flags and got into some formation around Ghetsis as they escorted him out of the town.

Cheren exhaled. "Well that was odd." I nodded in response. It definitely was unexpected. Suddenly, some guy who looked like he was only a couple years older than Cheren and I approached us. He looked strikingly similar to Ghetsis; he, too, had long, green hair and light blue eyes.

"Your Pokémon... Just now, it was saying..." I think he had just as many screws loose as the old guy before, too.

Cheren spoke for me, as usual, "What? But no one said anything. Also, you talk too fast. Slow down."

"Yes, they're talking. Oh. Then, you two can't hear it, either... How sad. My name is N."

"What do you mean 'how sad'? It's not normal to be able to understand Pokémon," Cheren retorted.

N's eyes fell to my belt, where I had clipped my Pokédex for easy access. "The Pokédex, eh? So... You're going to confine many, many Pokémon in Pokéballs for that, then. I'm a Trainer, too, but I can't help wondering... Are Pokémon really happy that way?"

I really wished N would stop addressing me directly. Even if I weren't mute by choice, I wouldn't answer to someone like him in this situation. Cheren argued, "Of course they are! Why else would they allow themselves to be captured?" N was staring at me for some reason. Suddenly, he reached around my arm to the pouch on my bag that I kept my Trainer Card in. "What are you doing to Black?" Cheren yelled in surprise, face turning slightly red. N read my Trainer Card.

"Well, Blair, is it? Let me hear your Pokémon's voice again!" Without giving me time to react, he sent out a Purrloin. Outla bounded into battle, while Tarja, who had been silent this whole time, protested loudly from my shoulder.

Outla tackled the purple cat, dealing heavy damage. N didn't seem worried about the critical hit at all. Instead, he just yelled, "More! Let me hear the voice of your Pokémon!" The Purrloin scratched at Outla's nose, causing her to yelp in surprise. Outla bit onto the Purrloin's paw before the latter could get a safe distance away, dealing a little more damage. The Purrloin was already showing signs of exhaustion. This battle was going to be over quickly. Purrloin desperately growled at Outla, somehow causing her to shudder. Outla lunged at its foe again, pinning it to the ground. _That's odd. _I thought. _That should have been the finishing blow._ Purrloin pushed Outla off of itself, scratching again. Outla barked a protest as claws raked through her fur. Outla was getting tired, too. Luckily, only one Tackle attack later, N's Purrloin had fainted.

Somehow, N didn't seem fazed. He handed me a small handful of money, customary for Trainer Battles, saying, "I never expected to hear Pokémon say such things." N handed me my Trainer Card, taking one more look at it. "As long as Pokémon are confined in Pokéballs, Pokémon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokémon, because they are my friends." Returning his exhausted Purrloin to its Pokéball, N adjusted his black and white hat and walked away.

Cheren looked confused. "What's his problem?" He asked bitterly. I was rather surprised at his tone. It was rather unlike Cheren to sound like this. He shook his head. "No matter. I'm going to continue to Route 2 and the next city. I'll see you there, Black."

Cheren left, taking a right at the intersection nearby. I figured I'd make a run to the Pokémon Center again before setting out on Route 2. I was greeted at the counter by the nurse, who took my Pokémon again and returned them within seconds.

Before long, I was at a gate. Considering it was the only other way out of the town, I assumed it was the way to Route 2. I saw an electric news board on one wall, with a couple of other trainers hanging around, not really doing anything. The gate was really nothing interesting.

Route 2 was pretty much exactly the same as Route 1. There were patches of tall grass here and there, but before I could start properly walking on the Route, my Xtransciever started ringing. I took the call, noticing that it was my mom.

"Hey Hilbert! I finally caught up to you, you can hang up." _Well that was odd._ I thought. I heard footsteps coming from the gate behind me. Turning around, I found my mom, slightly out of breath. She had yet another box in her arms.

"I figured these would come in handy for you during your journey! These are the Running Shoes! With these, you won't have to worry about wearing out the soles on your other shoes. These are made for journeying trainers." Mom handed me the shoes from the box and turned to leave again. "Have fun, Hilbert!" And with that, she disappeared through the gate again.

Turning back to Route 2, I reminded myself that this journey had just begun and stepped into the tall grass. Next stop: Striaton City!

* * *

**That's all for now, folks! Stay tuned for Chapter 4: School? To Become a Trainer? and Chapter 5: Maybe I'm Dreaming? Again, I have to say that if you clicked this story for the romance that I categorized it under, that is coming! Soon! As in... it starts around Chapter 7. NO MORE SPOILERS FOR YOU!**


End file.
